gracelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Pawn
| season = 1 | number = 12 | image = 1x12-Briggs.jpg | production = 111 | rating = | airdate = | writer = Jeff Eastin | director = Russell Lee Fine | previous = | next = | transcript = Transcript }} is the 12th episode and Season Finale of Season 1 of the series and the 12th produced episode. Synopsis In this season finale, the infamous Caza enforcer Jangles takes a member of Graceland hostage and the house must come together in order to save one of their own from a sadistic killer. Complete Synopsis. (with Spoilers) Mike puts out an order to detain Briggs, but Johnny does not try to stop him leaving and Jakes drives him to the docks. There, Briggs meets with Quinn, who knows him as Odin and is anxious since he has heard that Jangles is after him. Briggs sells him a new identity and watches him get on an outbound freighter. He then drives to where Juan is buried and recovers a key from the body. Clark, the FBI official, interviews the remaining Graceland members and tells them the house will be closed if Briggs remains at large. Cortes/Jangles tells Charlie he is returning to Mexico, and invites her to visit him at his rented beach house. Briggs figures out that Cortes is Jangles and watches him meet with Charlie. Mike and Paige kiss but she tells him she is not the answer to his loneliness. Mike concludes that Briggs has not left the country and asks Jakes for help; he says no but covertly leaves him a burner phone number that Briggs gave him. Briggs follows Jangles to his house and overpowers him in a fight, but Charlie arrives and forces him at gunpoint to let him go. She realizes too late that Cortes is Jangles, and Jangles ties them both up and begins torturing Charlie. Mike, who has been tracking the burner phone, then arrives and kills Jangles in a shootout. The FBI concludes that Jangles killed Juan (since Briggs was able to add Juan's key to Cortes' key chain before the fight), and that Odin has fled to Ecuador (since Quinn is there using a new identity linked to Odin), so the house is safe. Briggs tells Mike that Jangles got the identity of the Caza mole (Briggs' supervisor) from Briggs by putting him through heroin withdrawal. He also tells the others about his heroin addiction. Mike accepts a transfer to a prestigious post in Washington, leaving on good terms with the others. Some time later, Briggs phones Mike and asks him to come to Graceland for a "vacation", as "there is something I didn't tell you". Meanwhile, two teenagers find a tape deck with Juan's recording in a pawn shop in Marina del Rey. Cast Guest Starring *Vincent Laresca as Rafael Cortes *Dameon Clarke as ADIC Clarke *Pedro Pascal as Juan Badillo Co-Starring *Arturo Rossi as Quinn *Claudio E. Pinto as Henchman *Joe Giardino as Stoic Agent *Frank Licari as Deputy Director *Giovanny Lee as Hispanic Corner Kid *Nicholas Alexander as Teenage Skater #1 *Kyle Christensen as Teenage Skater #2 *Ethan Henry as SAC #1 *Tamara Jones as SAC #2 *Roy Lynam as SAC #3 Filming Locations Videos }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 1x12 Category:Episodes Category:Briggs Category:Warren Category:DeMarco Category:Johnny Category:Jakes Category:Arkin Category:Cortes Category:Jangles Category:Badillo Category:Quinn